The Champion
by ZainabAlam
Summary: Ash is back for revenge...and he is not alone. Join him as he battles for the title of Champion of Kanto, plots his revenge, and meets old friends. As they say, revenge is best served cold!
1. How it began

**Hi.**

 **I know, I haven't done a lot of updating on my old stories. But I will.**

 **I just want to add this story onto Fanfiction so you guys don't miss out on it. It was originally done on .**

 **Hope you like it. Please read and review.**

 **And I promise I will update the other two stories on both Pokemon and Harry Potter.**

Chapter One: How it all began…

He stood overlooking the small town of Pallet, a cloak wrapped around him with a hood shrouding his face with darkness.

Mt. Silver was especially fierce at this time of the year. The wind howled and the blizzard made it impossible for anyone to see clearly. But it was no trouble for him. His gaze swept over Oak's Ranch, which was despairingly empty. His gaze continued to roam, until it landed on a small crater. It was cordoned off, local kids not going near it due to the rumours spread around that it was haunted by a woman and her Mr Mime.

A lone tear froze on his cheek, the chilly weather turning it into ice. A gloved hand reached up and batted it away impatiently.

Footsteps crunched against the snow as a petite woman walked up to the man. She too was bundled up in several layers, a cloak wrapped around her frame. Her eyes took in the lone man gazing over the town and she sighed, expelling hot breath out into the cold atmosphere.

"Honey you'll catch a cold out here, come on inside."

No reply. The male's position remained as it was. The female sighed.

"I've got some hot onion soup on the stove, just how you like it," the female tried again.

Success. The male turned slowly, his eyes taking in Pallet town once more before trudging down to the small wooden house, which has steam chugging out of its chimney. It was a homely site, a welcoming one against the harsh weather on the mountain.

The door closed gently as both humans stamped their boots and discarded their cloaks on the wooden pole that was stood next to the door in a corner. The woman hummed under her breath as she ladled out two bowls of soup, one for herself and her companion, and sliced a freshly baked loaf up. She placed the bread in the centre of the table before placing a bowl of hot steaming soup in front of the male and one in front of herself.

"How's Alex?"

"He's sleeping, after fussing for his father," the woman said shooting a disapproving look at the male.

"I'll check in on him after dinner," the male said, shrinking back from his female companion.

There was silence for the next few minutes except for the clatter of spoons against bowls. The male pushed back and stretched once he had finished his soup. He scooped up the dirty dishes and placed them in a bowl of soapy water for soaking.

"That was lovely dinner honey," he said as he pressed a kiss to the woman's cheek.

"You are such a charmer, but don't expect me to reciprocate unless you give our son a big cuddle from daddy," the woman said as she pushed him to the door of a nursery.

He entered the room to see his son, 10 months of age, lying in a crib which was set against the far wall. The curtains were all closed, and there was a soft glow coming from a night lamp. A changing table was laden with powders and nappies, and a wardrobe stood opposite the crib. There were glow-in-the-dark stars adorning the ceiling and a rocking chair was set next to the crib.

He approached the crib to see his son awake and smiling up at him. He raised his arms up to his daddy, who smiled back and lifted him up with ease into his arms.

"Hey there buddy. How've you been? I hope you've been good for mummy," the male said as he sat in the rocking chair. His son babbled gently back.

"I'm sorry I was not there to tuck you in, but it was the death anniversary of granny. I know you never met her but she was the most amazing woman ever," the male said closing his eyes as the memories washed over him, "she would have loved you to bits. She always used to have this aura about her a mother aura. She would have doted on you, and knitted all these little booties and gloves for you."

He paused and glanced at his son, who was fast asleep again. He smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead before tucking him back in.

Tiptoeing across the room, he closed the door gently behind and turned to come face to face with the face of his companion, who looked at him with understanding.

"Oh honey, come here," she said and embraced him close, which he grieved for his mother.

"Thanks for that," he said.

"No problem. Just remember that I will always be here for you," she said.

They embraced again, taking comfort in each other's arms.

"I love you Mrs Ketchum."

"I love you too Mr Ketchum."


	2. The letter

**Second chapter – doing pretty well**

 **Please read and review, thanks!**

Chapter Two: The Letter

Ash smiled as his wife snuggled into his side. Their legs were intertwined underneath the duvet, and the couple relished in the warmth that both of them were enveloped in.

"Ash?"

"Hm?" Ash hummed sleepily.

"Do you... do you think we could go to the city today? I need some more food for the house, and Alex needs some clothes and his diapers are running out."

"Charizard can give you a lift," Ash said shifting a little.

"Ash..."

"Well what do you want Zainab? Do you want me to be a good little boy and go to the town which caused me so much pain?!" Ash said a little angrily.

"But Ash, I don't mean it that way. We have not been out as a family before, and I do not want people to keep pointing their fingers at me and whisper behind my back about the 'poor single mother whose partner left her behind with a 10 month old baby' every time I venture out of the house. It hurts. I know you're justified with your hurt but I don't want Alex to grow up in a society that is constantly pointing fingers at his parents' character. He deserves a father who accompanies him wherever he goes, whether it is to the nearest town, or when he starts his first day at primary school before going off on his own journey."

Ash watched gobsmacked as Zainab ranted at him. Shame filled him slightly as he reflected upon his actions. Every morning since they had moved to Mt Silver, Ash would slip off to train with his Pokémon, leaving Zainab and Alex to go to the town when needed or otherwise preoccupy themselves in the house on the mountain.

"We miss you Ash," Zainab said one last time, before she wiped the sadness off her face at the sound of Alex's morning wake up wail.

With that she put on her dressing gown, tied up her waist length black hair into a pony, and walked out of the room.

-TheChampion-

Ash came down to the kitchen refreshed and ready to change, and paused in the doorway.

Zainab had placed Alex secured on her Arcanine's back and was chasing them both around the kitchen. Alex was giggling fiercely from the silly actions of his mummy.

"I'm coming to get you!" Zainab said and swooped down, plucked Alex up off Arcanine, and blew a raspberry on his stomach. Alex squealed out loud in happiness.

"Now is Alex going to give mummy a kissy?" Zainab said and bent down for Alex to press his mouth to her cheek. She straightened up and pressed a kiss on Alex's mop of curly dark brown hair and placed him in his high chair, before placing some banana in front of him.

Satisfied that he was munching on the banana, she turned and caught sight of an amused Ash in the doorway. She smiled and turned to the stove, where she dished two omelettes on two plates.

"Good morning buddy. How's my champ?" Ash said as he cuddled Alex.

Alex smiled widely, showing his two small bottom teeth, and mashed the banana in his hand on Ash's hair.

Zainab hid a smile behind her hand as she watched Ash try not to grimace at the sensation. Banana in your hair was not the most pleasant experience.

Ash went to the sink and washed the banana out, before plopping down on the chair and digging into the Spanish omelette in front of him.

Zainab shook her head in fond exasperation. That was one thing you could count on, and that was that Ash's eating methods would never change.

A roar was heard from outside, causing both parents to freeze.

"That does not sound like Charizard or Salamence," Zainab said nervously as she quickly unbuckled Alex and held the small boy close to her as Arcanine rushed to his trainer and stood protectively in front of them.

"Stay here while I go out and investigate," Ash said in a calm voice. He pulled on the cloak, and smiled at Zainab, who nodded back. This was his family and he would protect them.

He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. Pikachu, his faithful companion, and Lucario, his aura partner, both rushed to his side.

"Let's go."

 _I sense one pokemon Master,_ Lucario said telepathically.

Ash nodded once to show that he had heard. Closing the door behind them, Ash put up the wards from his own aura. As long as he remained conscious, nothing could get through that door, except for his pokemon and Zainab's. A faint blue glow signified that they were up and strong.

The blizzard was not as strong as yesterday, and Ash could see the outline of a dragon pokemon.

 _Shall I go ahead Master?_

Ash turned to Lucario, who stood there tensed and ready for action.

 _Go but do not reveal yourself yet._

Lucario leapt away and using the rocks and snow to take cover, the jackal slowly approached what appeared to be a Dragonite.

 _Master it is a Dragonite and it has a messenger bag on._

Ash nodded to himself and walked to the Dragonite. Pikachu perched on his shoulder let sparks out of his cheeks.

 _Just tell me Ash and I'll shock him until he resembles a Ditto._

Ash chuckled and watched warily as the Dragonite approached and stopped.

 _Are you Ash Ketchum of Pallet?_ The Dragonite asked.

Ash growled.

 _Be quiet Dragonite. I am now Ash Ketchum of Mt Silver. Pallet is not my home anymore._

The Dragonite nodded once and extended an arm. On his paw was a letter.

 _This is for you Ash._

Ash nodded curtly and took the letter.

 _Do not mention of this place to anyone. I have a family to protect and I will not hesitate to kill anyone who threatens them._

Dragonite nodded once and with a sweep of wings, took off and flew off into the distance.

 _Thank you my friends,_ Ash said and Lucario nodded, before heading off into the forest to join his team mates.

 _Can I have some ketchup inside Ash?_

 _I'll see if Zainab can find any for you,_ Ash told the mouse on his shoulder.

His gaze lowered to the letter. It was really heavy but what was it? And who could have known he was still around? After that day he had erased any of his tracks.

Who could it be?


	3. A hard decision

**Third Chapter – Read and review and enjoy!**

Chapter Three: A Hard Decision

Ash entered the house to find Zainab still standing tensely with Alex shielded protectively in her arms.

"Relax Zainab, it was just post," Ash reassured the worried mother.

Zainab let out a relieved sigh, pressed a kiss to Alex's mop of unruly black hair and placed him back in the high chair, giving him another piece of banana.

Ash opened his arms and Zainab embraced him tightly. Ash was slightly shaking at the thought of if his family was attacked. It had happened once before and he did not want to take any chances.

"I was so scared for a moment that they had found us," Zainab murmured and Ash nodded into her hair, her scent of lavender calming him slightly.

They broke away and Ash cuddled Alex for a moment, before showing Zainab the letter. It was addressed to both of them.

"Well open it," Zainab said eagerly, the thought of who was writing to them exciting her.

Ash chuckled and slit the letter open. Out slid two pieces of paper.

Ash opened the first one whilst handing the second one to Zainab.

 _Dear Ash Ketchum,_

 _You are officially invited to take part in the 65th World Pokémon Cup. As an exceptionally talented trainer, let me be the first to congratulate you on your past achievements._

 _The world cup begins in a month's time, 1st December, and it is being staged in the Indigo Plateau._

 _I hope to see you there._

 _Your Truly,_

 _Chairman Charles Goodshow, Pokémon World Committee_

Ash looked up to see Zainab's letter. It was the same, except they had addressed it to Zainab's maiden name Alam.

"So?" Zainab asked.

Ash began to mull it over. True it would get them off the mountain for the first time in two years, and it would be like a family vacation. But THEY would be there, and he had a painted target on his back from Team Rocket. Should he go or not? He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Zainab say his name until she hit his arm.

"What?"

"Look," Zainab said as she pointed to a third piece of paper that slipped out of Ash's folded letter.

Ash picked it up. It was a short note:

 _Ash and Zainab,_

 _It's Scott here, and I have a message from Gary as well. It took ages to track you down, and that's because Gary would not spill. I hope this letter reaches you in good health, and I cannot wait to meet you two and your little one. Gary wants to tell you that he'll be there from tomorrow. The keys to your private suite, away from the traitors is enclosed. It is the Arceus suite, so head over there once you've registered._

 _See you there,_

 _Scott, Battle Frontier Manager_

Zainab smiled at Scott and Gary's note. It was sweet to give them a separate suite away from the others.

"Ash?" Zainab asked. She knew that look on his face... he wouldn't be going for some noble reason.

Ash looked up from the note and took in the excitement and determination on Zainab's face.

"I swear Ash if we cannot go, I will throw you out of the house tonight. You can go and sleep with your pokemon. God knows you spend more time with them than with your wife and son!"

Ash tried to intervene but Zainab shook her head.

Sighing, Ash felt the guilt wash over him. It would be better bonding as a family, and he could test out his training. He would show those traitors who he and his family was.

"I think we have packing to do."


	4. Indigo Plateau

**Chapter 4 – Read and review and enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Arriving at the Indigo Plateau

The next morning found Zainab and Ash checking over the essentials for the next few months - mainly Alex's nappies, bottles, clothes, toys.

Zainab was currently adjusting the carrier so that Alex would be strapped to her securely. She wasn't stupid - she knew that her husband had a lot of enemies. And when it came to Alex she was not going to take any chances.

Ash glanced over at his wife as she was adjusting her carrier. Her long black hair was tied in a plait and she was dressed in casual jeans and a top, with a leather biker jacket on top. He chuckled at the adorable frown on her face as she was adjusting the carrier so that their son would be comfortable yet protected in.

If there was one thing that he was deadly certain about was the fact that Zainab was fiercely protective of her own - both him and Alex. Arceus help those who would mess with Alex.

Their pokemon had been returned the night before, after explaining what was happening. Ash and Zainab didn't wear a belt, but rather their jacket's inner lining were lined with poke balls whilst their starter, and incidentally their strongest, pokemon's poke ball was hung around their necks on a chain. Ash's was obviously Pikachu, and Zainab's was her Jolteon. They were taking all their pokemon to the tournament. One strategy Ash and Zainab had come up with was the element of surprise. If they changed their pokemon for every battle, no one could anticipate their battle style.

Ash took a deep breath as Zainab carried in a freshened up and awake Alex. Passing him to his father, Zainab set to work making a light breakfast for her and Ash, and porridge for Alex. Ash pressed a kiss to Alex and held him close.

"I promise buddy, no one is going to harm either you or Zainab when I'm here. I love you two both so much." Ash murmured and Alex giggled.

"Ash, here's his porridge. Will you feed him please?" Zainab said, passing over a small bowl of baby porridge. Ash nodded and set Alex down on his knee.

"Here comes the plane," Ash said playfully, zooming the spoon into Alex's mouth. Alex swallowed it and giggled, clapping his small hands.

-TheChampion-

After checking the house for one last time, Ash locked the house, whilst Lucario helped him put up the aura wards.

 _This should hold it for a year Master,_ Lucario said and Ash nodded.

 _Lucario I need you to promise me something,_ Ash said whilst looking over at Zainab and Alex, the former wrestling the little boy into his carrier playfully.

 _Master?_

 _If things get too bad out there in the tournament, with Team Rocket, I want you to get Zainab and Alex back here and put the protection wards up in the house. Use Gardevoir to teleport. I can't afford to lose them. They are my life._

Lucario looked at Ash and saw the fierce loyalty and determination on his face.

 _I give you my word Master._ Lucario said and bowed.

 _Thanks._

And with that Ash returned Lucario, and walked over to his wife and son. Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder and Ash gave him a rub on him head, earning a small purr.

Alex was strapped to Zainab's front, his small face facing inwards, to protect the little boy from the wind. Zainab smiled from her perch on her Salamence.

It was agreed to travel on two pokemon, and Ash knew Salamence would protect his trainer with his life. He had been with Zainab as a Bagon, when she had rescued him from Hunter J.

"Ready?" Zainab asked as Ash settled onto Charizard, Pikachu having returned, for the journey, into his poke ball.

Ash nodded, and with that, the two dragons, along with their passengers, swept into the air and headed off to the Tournament.

-TheChampion-

Scotty watched from the balcony on the pokemon centre's second floor as trainers from near and far lined up and waited for their turn to register. The registration, due to the large scale of the event, was being carried out under a gazebo on the front lawn of the centre. There were six lines, each stopping in front of a table which seated a Nurse Joy, filling out forms and registering their pokemon.

But Scotty was waiting. He would be showing up, along with his wife and son. And Scotty was excited. If rumours were true, he would be the toughest opponent in the whole tournament. And his wife's power was said to be on par.

A young man came up behind him, carrying two mugs of hot coffee. He tapped Scotty on the back and handed a mug to the Battle Frontier Manager.

"Mm, thanks Gary," Scotty said as he inhaled the hot beverage.

"Is he here yet?" Gary asked curiously.

"Nope, but when he's here, I'll know," Scotty said.

"What do you mean?" Gary asked.

"I sent him a letter along with the invites to him and his wife." Scotty said.

"WHAT!" Gary asked panicking, "I'm a dead man," he moaned.

"Relax," Scotty said but Gary glared at him.

"Relax... RELAX?! I know him and if he is as the rumours said, I am a dead man walking. I betrayed his trust, and he hates that." Gary said pacing furiously.

"Relax, I told him that it was all my doing," Scotty said calming the young professor slightly.

"OK, but if I die, I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life," Gary grumbled.

And with that the two men resumed their search for their friend/acquaintance.

-TheChampion-

It was 2 hours later, when a loud roar was heard from the skies. Scotty and Gary rushed out of the pokemon centre, glancing at the registration gazebo who had frozen, and saw a Charizard landing a few feet away from them.

"Wow, is that..." Gary asked, in awe at the majesty of the fire dragon. The flame was large on his tail, and he glowed in the light. There was sweat on his forehead, and Gary wiped it away.

"Yep," Scotty said, popping the p. To be honest he was blown away at the sight of _his_ Charizard. The last time he saw it was during the battle frontier.

A figure dismounted smoothly off the back, and walked to Scotty, scanning the skies slightly, before stopping in front of the man.

"Long time, no see," Scotty chuckled, as he held out a hand.

"Yeah, it's been a while," the figure said in a gruff voice, shaking the hand, and Scotty could feel the strength of the man in front of him.

"Mind taking off the hood so I can look at that beautiful face, Ashy-boy?" Gary said with a smirk.

"Nice to see you haven't changed Gary," Ash said with a smirk of his own as he crushed Gary's fingers during their hand shake.

"What would the ladies say?" Gary said, wincing as he massaged his hand when Ash let go.

Ash gave a chuckle and opened his mouth, when Charizard gave a roar.

Gary and Scotty watched, as did some of the people in the gazebo, as a Salamence landed next to Charizard. Ash walked over to the Salamence, giving him a rub on his neck, and helped the figure off. They then embraced and briefly kissed, before returning the two dragons.

"Oh my," Scotty murmured with a smile.

"That can't be," Gary said, but trailed off as Ash led a petite woman who was wearing a cloak, to them.

"Scotty, Gary, this is my wife Zainab," Ash said with a hand wrapped around Zainab's waist.

"The pleasure is all mine," she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you in person Mrs Ketchum," Scotty said as he shook her hand.

"Please, it's just Zainab."

"So this is the woman who tamed Ashy-boy. I have a lot of respect for you there," Gary said with a smirk.

Zainab winked at him, before turning to Ash.

"He just drifted off to sleep ten minutes before," Zainab said.

"Who?" Gary asked perplexed.

Zainab smiled sweetly, "why your godson of course."

There was silence. "I have a... a godson?" Gary stammered in surprise.

Ash nodded.

"Yeah," Ash said and with that he lifted a little boy out of the carrier strapped to Zainab's front. Cradling him gently, he handed him to Gary, who nearly dropped him in surprise but regained his bearings.

Peering down Gary saw a miniature Ash. A mop of unruly black hair, with tanned skin, and was at the moment sleeping soundly, his button nose twitching slightly as he wriggled around.

Gary stared in amazement at the little baby boy in his hands and looked up at Ash, feeling a few tears in his eyes.

"He's called Alexander Gary Ketchum," Zainab said softly, as she stood leaning into Ash, watching Godfather and Godson connect. She wiped a tear from her eye in happiness.

"You named him after me?" Gary said in wonder and honour.

"Of course, you're like a brother to me Gary," Ash said, placing a hand on Gary's shoulder.

Gary turned to look back at the little boy who had captured his heart. He knew there and then he would protect his Godson, come high or low.

Ash watched Gary for a minute and then turned to Scotty.

"We are going to retire for the night," he informed them.

Scotty nodded, "I'll show you where you're staying. You are both registered already, having done that for you."

"Thanks Scotty," Zainab said, pecking his cheek in thanks. She was exhausted. She walked over to Gary and he handed Alex back.

Scotty nodded and led the way.

"See you tomorrow Gary," Ash called and Gary nodded, his mind still reeling over little Alex.

With that the little family headed off to rest for the next day.


	5. He's here

**Chapter 5 – Read and review and enjoy!**

Chapter Five: He's Here…

 **Welcome to the 65th World Pokemon Cup! This is your host Charles Goodshow and can I take this opportunity to wish you all the very best!**

The crowd cheered wildly as Mr Goodshow welcomed all the pokemon competitors from the main stage. Behind it the cup was lit with the Moltres Flame.

Ash and Zainab stood off to the side, as Gary who they learnt was not competing sat in the crowd with hid Godson on his knee. Since they had arrived two days ago, Gary had taken to Alex like a fish in water. Both Godson and Godfather adored each other.

"Jolt!"

Zainab looked down at Jolteon, who was at his Mistress' side, and gave him a rub on his head.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it too," Zainab agreed with the excited electric type.

Pikachu, not to be outdone, hopped onto Zainab's shoulder, who then proceeded to give the electric mouse a chin scratch, where she knew he loved it.

 **And now to introduce you to the champions of each region. Yes they are all here to be part of the special VIP panel of judges who, in addition to crown the new winner of the tournament, will be awarding a select few outstanding trainers a chance to join their Elite teams.**

The crowd was once again stunned but a few seconds later screamed in delight and excitement.

 **Please welcome Alder of the Unova Region, Cynthia of the Sinnoh Region, Wallace of Hoenn Region, Lance of the Johto Region and Drake of the Orange Islands.**

The crowd cheered but a second later died down. Who was the Kanto Champion and where was he/she?

Ash and Zainab exchanged glances, and Ash turned to see Goodshow wink at him discreetly.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ash groaned.

"Team Rocket?!" Zainab asked worried. She glanced over to where Alex and Gary was and smiled at the two who were having fun.

"No, but Goodshow winked at me and from past experience it is never a good sign!"

Zainab giggled and pecked her husband on the cheek to calm him down.

 **And finally the Champion of Kanto who had been hiding in the shadows all this time. Please give a round of applause to Ashton Ketchum of Mt Silver.**

Ash smacked his hand to his forehead, and Zainab laughed in shock. Sneaky Charles, she would be having words with him later.

The crowd roared as Ash walked onto stage with Pikachu on his shoulder. He gave a wave and turned into Goodshow and whispered a few words, making him pale in colour.

 **However you lot are in for a treat as the Kanto Champion is competing in this tournament so best of luck if you are one of the lucky ones to battle against him.**

The crowd cheered at the prospect of having a chance to battle against the toughest trainer in the Kanto region.

 **And that's all for the opening tournament. Please remember to check your schedules for your battles, which officially start tomorrow morning, with the first battles at 9am here. Good luck and good day.**

Goodshow exited the stage and the crowd dispersed with one last cheer.

Zainab stood waiting at the side for her beau to join her, and after a few signing autographs Ash made his way over to her, at the same time Gary did.

"Gee Ashy-boy you didn't tell me that you were champion!"

Alex giggled and clapped his hands as Gary jostled him about.

"Gary!" Zainab said and smacked him on his head.

"Yeowww!" Gary cried and clutched his head, whilst Alex giggled again.

"Gary, I didn't even know till today myself," Ash said exasperated.

"Don't you worry honey, I'm gonna go and have a few words with Charles myself," Zainab said after kissing Ash on his lips reassuringly.

"And that is why you should never mess with your mummy," Gary mock-whispered to Alex.

Zainab smirked and scooped Alex into a hug, eliciting another laugh from Alex who loved his cuddles with his mummy.

"Now Gary, Ash take care of Alex, and here's his diaper bag," Zainab said giving it to Gary, whilst Ash took his son into his arms and blew a raspberry.

With that Zainab stalked off, Jolteon at her side, towards Charles office.

Ash smirked and Gary shuddered.

"What's the scary grin for?" Gary asked.

"Gary there is one thing that you should know, and me and Alex already know... Never make Zainab angry, ever!"

Gary gulped, suddenly feeling sorry for Mr Goodshow.


	6. Charles Goodshow

**Chapter 6 – Enjoy and read and review!**

Chapter Six: Charles Goodshow

"CHARLES GOODSHOW!"

Everyone in the headquarters of the Indigo Plateau watched as a petite woman with a Jolteon walked briskly down the corridor towards Charles Goodshow's room. However, it was the aura of the woman and the lightning bolts coming off of the Jolteon's body that caught everyone's attention. One thought was running through everyone's mind... "I am so glad that I am not Charles Goodshow right now!"

Charles himself gulped, and opened the door for the woman and her partner to walk in, steeling himself for the conversation that would shortly be following. Glaring at everyone, he closed the door and sat down on the chair behind the desk, taking a deep breath before looking at the very angry woman and her Jolteon sitting across from him.

"Hello Mrs Ketchum, how are you?" he decided to start with pleasantries to try to calm the mood.

"Cut the crap Charles, you know why I am here," Zainab said with narrowed eyes, glaring at the nerve of the man in front of her. President or not, he was about to be taken down a notch... or 100.

"You must understand why I did this," Charles started.

"No you understand, my husband has been through a lot over the years. He lost his mother, betrayed by who he thought was his friends, made some very powerful enemies, and now you have the nerve to MAKE HIM THE CHAMPION OF KANTO?!"

Charles was trembling, and wiped the sweat from the back of his neck as he watched the beautiful but deadly woman in front of him explode.

"If this is compensation or some sort of pity card being played to ask him to come back and play happy family with everyone, then guess what? You'll have to go through me first!" Zainab hissed venomously.

"Zainab, you are taking this the wrong way. This is not pity, I am simply rewarding your husband for everything. And yes, I understand that he has gone through a lot, but I don't expect him to forgive and play happy family as you put it. I am simply giving a very talented individual and pokemon trainer what he deserves." Charles explained, his fingers crossed underneath the table, hoping she would not explode.

Zainab took a deep breath and was about to say something when the door burst open and a breathless Scotty came into the room.

Zainab's eyes glinted dangerously as she eyed her new victim. "And I have some words for you too Scotty!"

"Not now Zainab, I need to you come with me straight away," Scotty said desperately.

Zainab looked confused at the fear and desperation on his face, and forgetting her anger for the moment, she walked up to Scotty. "What is it?"

" _They_ are here!"


	7. They are here

**Chapter 7 – This is the last chapter for the day. Will try to update A New King Rises and Harry Potter and the Saviour of Light really soon for you guys.**

 **Enjoy, read and review. Thanks**

Chapter Seven: They're here

" _They_ are here!"

Zainab didn't need an explanation. She nodded to Scotty and gave Charles a look to say she was not finished, and then ran out the room with Jolteon as quick as lightning. She would pray she would make it to Ash before he blew something up in anger.

She skidded to a stop outside of the Pokemon Centre, where she know Ash and Gary would be hanging out, and also where the registration for the trainers was also situated. Smoothing her clothes down and catching her breath, she looked down at Jolteon, who rubbed against her reassuringly and then she walked through the automatic doors.

She could feel the tension as soon as she walked in. Picking out Ash's tense form, she walked over to where he sat with Gary and Alex, and taking her son smoothly from Ash, she watched from the corner of her eye as she listened to Alex's babble.

Across the room, having not recognised Ash or Gary yet, was the group of traitors. They were sitting around and laughing as Max was signing up for the tournament. They looked the same after five years since that day. Brock, who was sitting on the couch, looking thoroughly put out and nursing his red ear, no doubt from when Misty pulled him away from flirting with Nurse Joy. Dawn and May who were talking to each other about contests and other things. Ritchie who was talking to Max over at the counter as they signed up for the tournament. Just the sight of them made Zainab feel sick to the stomach. She could not imagine what Ash and Gary were feeling at this moment.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a cry from Alex, who she saw was fussing. She bounced him up and down, but he started to cry.

"He's hungry, Honey would you ask Joy to warm his bottle?" Zainab asked Ash, who nodded tersely, wanting to do anything but look at the traitors. Zainab passed him the blue bottle and Ash walked over to the counter to speak to Joy.

Zainab continued to try and calm Alex, who was now very hungry and sent a look to Gary, who started to pull funny faces at his godson. Alex was distracted momentarily and laughed at his Godfather's funny expressions. Zainab smiled to herself.

"Hey watch it!"

Zainab turned and saw that Ash was covered in milk and Max too, and guessed that they had bumped into each other and Ash had dropped the milk bottle, which was lying on the floor.

"Gary, look after Alex for a minute please," Zainab said handing the godfather his godson, who were happily playing, and walked over to Ash with a flannel.

"Here, wipe yourself," Zainab said, before leaning up to kiss Ash's cheek.

"Hey what about me," Max said indignantly.

"Your fault," Zainab said turning and glaring at the little snotty boy, "my son is hungry and that was my only bottle on me. So thanks for depriving my son of his food for today!"

Max leaned away slightly and jumped when Jolteon growled at him.

"Hey leave my brother alone. Seems like you're an irresponsible mother for not having enough food for your son and blaming my brother," May decided to butt into the conversation.

Zainab was about to let her know exactly what she thought of her and her brother when a piercing wail filled the centre. She turned to see Garry trying to calm Alex down, but he was not having it.

"Zainab!" Gary shouted panicking, and Zainab almost laughed at his expression.

"Give him here," Zainab said and taking the upset little boy, she rocked him around and bounced him up and down.

May and Max looked a bit ashamed, but their ego would not let them admit their mistake.

"Honey, look after him whilst I find another bottle for him," Zainab said and gave Alex to his father.

"No need," Joy said and rushed over with a warm bottle of milk, "it is a spare bottle we usually keep of moo moo milk, really good for infants."

Zainab smiled gratefully, and taking Alex, she tested the warmth of the milk and Alex immediately latched onto the bottle, sucking eagerly at the milk. She smiled down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, brushing back his messy locks inherited from his father.

"You idiots," Ash said angrily, "my wife is the most loving and caring mother in the world, and to accuse her of being irresponsible is despicable. You won't get anywhere in life by covering up and blaming your mistakes on others."

"And who are you to judge us?!" May said angrily.

Ash smirked and looked directly into May's eyes. She gasped and took a few steps back as recognition filled her face.

" _Ash!_ "


End file.
